The Truth
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: The two most intense feelings in the world - Love and Hate....but can anyone REALLY tell the difference? Miley is having trouble with just that! First Liley story. Oneshot and quite long for me!


**Author Note: Well hello everyone!! Long time no write!! I know, i'm bad and i should really have gotten something published before now, but i've been working on like 4 new story ideas, and i keep having brain children (flashes of inspiration for those of you who aren't me and very weird XD) so i've been writing in my notebook a lot, my actual paper note book, not my laptop, and i haven't been in the mood to type it all up! Plus i want to see how far it all goes, AND i'm having trouble with the POV of one of my new story ideas. I'm not sure if i should write in third or first person...atm it's all in third person and it sounds too clunky and confusing, but if i change it to first person then i won't get other people's views ('cos i'm only having one person tell this story this time XD) so yeah....stressful. Let me know what you guys think i should do please, all help and advice is welcomed gratefully!!**

**Ok enough of my rubbish, and on with the show!!**

**Well this is my first Liley and i'm not sure how well i've done, 'cos i don't know these characters as well as the Camp Rock ones, but i was reading 'Just a Dream' by the free time writer (you should read her stuff, btw, she is awesome!!) and i got inspired so i just HAD to write!! But i wasn't sure if it was gonna be another Camp Rock or a Liley...but it's a Liley, as you can see, so yeah =)**

**Enjoy**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters**

I've always thought I'd never hate anyone so much that it would physically hurt to be around them, that I'd cry myself to sleep every night because of them.

But that was before I met her.

I hated her. I knew I hated her.

But something was telling me that wasn't it. That there was more.

A lot more.

I wasn't even entirely sure **why **I hated her. I just did.

But I didn't want to find out what it was, because I knew when I did; I would wish I hadn't found it.

But every day it kept at me, everyday bit by bit it was eating away at me.

When I saw her, when I heard her speak or laugh, when she smiled at me, I felt it burning inside me.

But of all the people in the world, why did I have to hate my best friend?

It wasn't fair and it certainly wasn't right! But what could I do?

I just had to keep on going, keep up this façade that everything was alright, that I was just a normal teenage girl with normal teenage girl problems.

But this wasn't normal. In fact now, I actually wished I did only have to worry about getting spots and what to wear and what homework I had and…boys.

But no. Ok I mean yes, all those things were still there, but they just didn't matter, not when something like this was going on.

How could she have not noticed by now? The way I had to force a smile, the way I always kept my distance and never let her in anymore.

I hated her so much that I thought I would just drop dead or explode from it all one day.

No one else knew. Well, Oliver knew and he would always do his best to try and make it easier for me, he even asked her out once just so that she wouldn't come round to mine one time.

Not that it worked, she turned him down with a laugh and a sarcastic comment, but she didn't come round again after that, 'cos she always knew Oliver was with me and since then it's kinda been awkward with them too.

You know what the worst thing is?

I'll be sat in class at school and find my mind wandering, drifting off into some fantasy daydream and I'd always…**always** end up staring at her…and thinking about her…and aching for her.

No. Damn it, no. I wasn't gonna go down that road, not again. It was bad enough last time and I hadn't even got half way down it before I felt myself cave and start crying.

"Miley?" My head shot up and my eyes instantly locked with a pair of blue ones.

"Yeah?" Chill, Miley, keep calm.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? …In private?" She glanced around at our lunch table, at Oliver, then back at me. What could I do? I couldn't say no.

So I found myself getting up and following her out of the cafeteria, and into an empty classroom.

"What is it, Lilly?" I stood at the opposite side of the room to her, my arms folded as I tried to protect myself from the burning, passionate hate that started to bubble up again now that I was so close to her.

"What's going on, Miley?" She turned to face me, locking the door behind her.

I shrugged. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh save it!" She snapped, making me raise my eyebrows. "I'm not completely stupid, or oblivious, you know!"

I shrugged again, but refused to answer, I think I could guess where this was going, and it wasn't good.

She was staring at me, her jaw clenched, her fists balled up buried deep in the pockets of her jeans.

"I wanna know what's going on, Miley. 'Cos it's not very clear to me and to be honest with you? It's pissing me off."

Still I didn't say anything. She knew, and if she didn't she'd figure it out soon.

I mean, it had taken her long enough to get to this point hadn't it?

"Miley, I'm serious. I want to know, because this is just getting stupid!" She was getting mad, now she knew what it felt like to be me. "Miley. What is going on?"

I couldn't say anything, I didn't trust myself to, so I just stood there watching her, my fists clenched tight.

There was silence for a long time.

Then suddenly she strode toward me, only stopping when we were inches apart.

"Am I, or am I not still your best friend?" She held my gaze, wanting the truth, I knew that, but what could I say?

"Yes. You are." It was the truth… kinda. Just 'cos I hated her didn't mean she wasn't still my best friend.

She leant forward very slowly, the closeness making my blood boil, and she whispered in my ear, just one word.

"Liar."

Suddenly I found that all I wanted to do was show her exactly how much, and why, she was right.

I shoved her away from me hard. She stumbled and tripped, falling hard into a desk.

"Ow, Miley-"

"You know what? You're right, Lilly. I am a liar, and I've been lying for a long time! You're just too stupid and naïve to realise it!" I was yelling at her, all the hate bubbling up and taking over my mind, my sense, everything was turning red. "You don't have a clue, do you? Everything about you, everything you do and say makes it worse! Everyday I have to put up with it, and it's all your fault! I hate you!" I spat the last sentence with such force, such fury that I saw her recoil like she'd been slapped.

I just stood there, glaring at her, like I was trying to burn her with the fire I knew she saw in my eyes. She didn't move, just stayed sat on the floor where she'd fallen, her eyes locked with mine.

Then, something happened that made everything change.

A single tear wound its way slowly down her cheek.

Suddenly, I felt something lift. My vision was clear, the red haze was gone, along with it all the fury and hatred that I'd been feeling for the past god knows how many years.

For the first time, I saw her clearly.

And I wondered how I could hate something so beautiful so much.

"Lilly…" I unclenched my fists and crouched down slowly. But she turned away from me, wrapping her arms round her knees and hugging them close, the tears falling free and fast now.

My heart ached painfully then, as I realised that **I **was the one who had caused those tears, that **I **was the one that had hurt her so much.

It was Lilly. She didn't cry. She was strong and cool and calm. She just didn't cry, it wasn't her thing. That's what she'd always told us. In all the years I'd known her, not once had I seen her cry.

"Lilly…" I moved closer to her, my hands outstretched to touch her, to try and comfort her, but she recoiled again.

"Just go, Miley." But I didn't want to. For once, I didn't want to get away from her. I wanted to hug her, to hold her close and whisper to her that everything would be alright, that I was there.

But how could I when it was **me** she needed the protection from right now?

I stayed silent, crouched there watching her cry for a long time.

I physically had to restrain myself from pulling her to me and hugging her, because I knew that wasn't what she wanted.

But it was what a best friend would do. Not that I had exactly been a very good best friend to her, so really, I had no right to that title. I had no right to her.

I was fighting an internal battle.

But then I won or should I say my heart won, and I closed the gap between us and wrapped my arms round her, hugging her to me so tightly that I thought I might crush her. I heard her sobbing falter and she inhaled sharply, freezing in place. But when I didn't let go, she relaxed slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Lilly." I put my lips to her ear and whispered gently. "I'm so sorry. But it's going to be alright, I promise."

I rocked her back and forth, trying my best to quieten and stop the sobbing. And, after a few minutes, it worked.

She raised her head slightly and leant against me. Time ticked by slowly, I wasn't sure exactly what time it was or how long we'd been in the classroom, but lunch had to be almost over by now.

I heard her inhale deeply, hold it for a few seconds, then exhale in a whoosh of air.

"Miley?" I focused in on her again.

"Yeah, Lilly?"

"You hate me, but…but I don't hate you. Not at all." Oh god, I had to make her believe that I didn't hate her, not anymore.

"Lilly, I don't hate you, not-"

"Miles, it's ok. You don't have to explain, but I think I have to." I pulled away slightly so I could see her face. Her cheeks were tear stained, her face pale and her hair a mess, but she'd never looked more beautiful than she did now. All the walls and barriers were gone, torn down and it was just Lilly. Pure and simple.

"What do you mean? You didn't do anything, Lills." But she shook her head as I spoke.

Suddenly her eyes were intense as I stared in them, they had such power, I'd never even realised it before.

Slowly she leant towards me, our eyes still locked. We were literally only millimetres apart now and I could feel her warm breath on my face as she spoke.

"I haven't exactly been truthful with you either." Then she closed the gap, pressing her lips to mine, my eyes slid shut of their own accord.

It was then, at the exact moment her lips touched mine that I knew.

I knew that, without a doubt, I didn't hate her. But that I was very much…**in love with her.**

So much so that I hadn't even realised it until now. All the hate and the raging fury I felt when ever I thought of her or I saw her, it was just my way of protecting myself, of trying to hide from the truth.

I knew the truth sometimes hurt, but this truth… this truth didn't hurt at all.

Infact I thought, as she pulled away and stared into my eyes judging my reaction, I was going to be a much more truthful person in the future.

Especially if this is what I got for it.

An amazingly, beautiful girl, and my best friend in the whole world, who I thought maybe, just maybe, might love me back.

----------------

**Author Note: Ok so what did you guys all think?? Review and let me know if you think i should write more Liley or not, 'cos i'm not sure!! Also, any ideas for other pairs i should write? Let me know, k? I'll see what i can do =)**

**Oh yeah, this is the longest oneshot i've done, usually all my stuff is pretty short, so it's a first for me =) But i hope you liked it!! And thank you guys for all the reviews i'm still getting on my other stories, you all rock XD ****Later**


End file.
